


Let It Wash All The Hurt Away

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: The nightmares keep Goodnight up quite often, but Billy always knows what to do





	

Billy runs a hand through the water, just being sure that it was warm enough.

"Billy...." Goody calls from their bedroom. "The voices...."

Billy stands and goes to his lover.

"Goody, they're just dreams..." He assures him. "It's not real."

Goodnight sniffles and clings to Billy, burying his face in his shoulder.

"Why won't it leave me be?" He sobs quietly.

Billy frowns. Oh how he wishes he knew how to rid Goody of his fears. But for now he will have to settle for calming them.

"I've got a nice warm bath drawn for you." He tells Goodnight.

"You didn't have to..." Goody starts to mutter.

"Yes I did. I did have too. I want to help you." Billy stops him, hooking an arm beneath him and one around before lifting his love into his arms and carrying him to the next room over where he's filled the washtub with perfect warm water.

There are candles lit around the room and in the windowsill. Billy has spared no expense. 

"You shouldn't spoil me so." Goody tells him, stripping out of his clothes. "I don't deserve it." 

"You do." Billy tells him, beginning to gently massage Goodnight's shoulders after he's gotten into the bath and seems to be a little less tense.

"It was a really bad one this time..." Goody says after awhile.

"Hm..." Billy hums in response, hands working on Goody's upper back now. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No...." Goodnight replies. "I just...I think they're getting worse."

Billy frowns, continuing to massage his beloved.

"Billy?" Goody asks, eyes closed as he lays back in the bath, allowing Billy to rub small, soothing circles around his back. It's three a.m. Most lovers wouldn't do this for their night terror stricken other. But for some reason, unknown to Goodnight, Billy always does.

"Yes, Goody?" Billy asks in reply, going back up to Goodnight's shoulders.

"You'll never leave, right?" Goody asks, a tremble in his voice. 

Billy leans down at kisses his love's lips as gently as possible.

"You're stuck with me, Goody." He assures him. "Now close your eyes and relax."

"I love you." Goody says.

"And I love you." Billy replies. "Now relax....." He begins to rub up and down Goody's spine gently, letting his hands work out all of the tension in his lover's trembling body.

Goodnight's eyes close again, and he takes in a few deep breaths while Billy hums a Korean lullaby behind him.

The nightmares would almost certainly never leave him, but at the very least he had Billy here to comfort him when they came.


End file.
